Yuumalady (Asano Gakushuu's part)
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Adakah yang punya nomor telpon Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat? #HariPucukSedunia


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Matsui Yuusei**

 **Semi-canon, penuh ngarang (?), maybe typo, ooc, dan jangan lupa siapkan tetes mata karena tata bahasa.**

 **Ditulis untuk #HariPucukSedunia**

* * *

Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3E, tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Alasan utama; sakit luar biasa di bagian mulut. Kedua, susah menelan makanan, dan ketiga, sedikit sulit berbicara dengan kondisi cela seperti ini.

Sariawan. Satu kata yang terdengar menyakitkan. Faktanya memang demikian. Mendadak muncul di pagi hari dan membuat Yuuma hanya sanggup rebahan di atas kasur, yang mungkin dapat berdurasi sampai seharian. Selain ketiga faktor yang disebutkan di atas, ia merasa kelelahan dan tidak enak pada teman-teman sekelas yang akan dijumpainya, takut ia mengganggu sesi belajar mereka meski ini hanya penyakit kecil. Yuuma sedang di rumah sendirian, menikmati waktunya untuk beristirahat sambil merintih kesakitan seraya menunggu ibu pulang dari pasar untuk memasakkan makanan.

Kamar Yuuma tidak luas, termasuk ukuran sedang. Dengan kasur dan sedikit perabot selain buku-buku pelajaran seperti lemari, terlihat lebih ke simpel-minimalis. Ada spasi yang lumayan dari ranjang ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Andaikan saja dia tidak sedang sakit saat ini, mungkin ia akan menatap langit dramatis sambil membayangkan mimpi-mimpinya untuk masa depan. Hei, wajar bukan?

Dan kedamaian ini terusik karena ia tidak lagi merasakan hangat sinar mentari dari jendela yang terbuka. Sebuah bayangan di selimutnya menarik atensi Yuuma untuk sesaat, dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa,

"A-Asano-kun?"

—Asano Gakushuu masuk ke rumahnya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

 _Apa dia sedang berlatih menjadi maling?_

"Kudengar kau sakit, ya."

Yuuma hanya bisa meringis. Seingatnya, Gakushuu belum pernah sekali pun mampir ke rumahnya. Ada angin apa ini hingga dia mendadak perhatian? Darimana dia tahu bahwa Yuuma sedang absen? Apakah dia ingin membuat Yuuma berhutang budi padanya?

Satu kresek putih besar disodorkan sebagai mahar pernikahan— _ehem,_ ralat, kepada Yuuma dengan wajah datar. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini adalah makanan dari hajatan antah berantah?

"Aku belikan obat."

 _...fix, Gakushuu sepertinya sedang tidak waras._

Yang bisa Yuuma ingat dari Gakushuu si ketua kelas 3A adalah; pemuda yang sempurna. Tampan, pintar, kaya pula.

Tidak, bukannya bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran atau ia dipanah oleh adek _cupid,_ apalagi sampai orientasi belok dan menjatuhkan hati kepada anak kepala sekolah itu—HELL NO, DIA MASIH DOYAN YANG BOING-BOING DI BLUEFILM.

Yuuma tidak sesuci yang kalian kira. Oke?

 _Oke._

Kembali ke Gakushuu. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan berpikir demikian, bukan? Hubungan mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang baik karena kelas yang berbeda. Pun Gakushuu sering menindas secara tidak langsung apabila sedang ada rapat antar ketua kelas. Tersangka utama tiap kasus pelecehan terhadap kelas E. Apa maunya sekarang?

Mungkinkah Yuuma hanya bermimpi saking merasakan sakit di mulutnya?

Kalau dipikir lagi sih, mustahil. Biasanya orang berhalusinasi saat demam, kan? Bukan sariawan, kan? Yuuma tertawa hambar—tanpa fitur _audio._

"Aku juga membawakanmu bubur, kau pasti belum makan."

Yuuma melirik jam dinding usang. Ini masih di jam pelajaran. Apakah Gakushuu membolos? Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai ia yang dituding si _big boss_ Gakuhou sebagai penyebab anaknya membolos, Yuuma tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Dia ini sudah sakit, tolonglah.

"Err, tidak ada pelajaran kah hari ini?" tanya Yuuma hati-hati. Gakushuu meletakkan bawaannya di samping Yuuma dan hanya menghela nafas, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang seenak jidat.

 _Siapa yang memberi izin tamu tak diundang itu untuk duduk?_

"Aku sudah membawakannya. Makanlah."

Dan yang Yuuma lihat adalah bubur bertabur bon cabe.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu, ketua kelas 3A SMP Kunugigaoka sedang menjalankan ritual mengamati kelas 3E sedari tadi—ia menolak disebut sebagai _stalker_. Alasan; ia belum melihat si ketua kelas Isogai Yuuma sedari tadi. Demi pengamatan ini, ia harus melakukannya secara gerilya bagai pasukan siap tempur. Semua sudah di _setting_ sedemikian rupa hingga meminimalkan segala kemungkinan bila tindakannya terbongkar.

Gakushuu tahu ada yang sedikit aneh pada kelas E. Kemarin, ada salah seorang murid gedung utama melihat gurita raksasa di tempat itu. Gakushuu merasa semua ini adalah tanggung jawab ketua kelas, maka ia harus mencari dan menginterogasi Yuuma secepat mungkin. Lebih cepat lebih baik, oke? Ketua pasti mempunyai segala informasi lengkap, cara termudah dan tercepat.

Namun, dilansir dari bisik-bisik para cewek 3E di bawah pohon yang sedang ia tempati untuk mengamati sebelum jam masuk kelas, sebuah informasi berharga didapatkan. Perempuan berkuncir satu panjang bilang, Yuuma sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa berangkat sekolah. Ia mendengar lebih seksama; _sakit sariawan._

Gakushuu lantas menelpon budak— **teman-teman** nya, untuk segera mencari alamat rumah Isogai Yuuma dalam arsip siswa di kantor guru. Tidak ada penolakan, meski mereka mungkin mengernyit heran.

Secepat kilat, Gakushuu mencari informasi pada _search engine_ yang telah teruji di IT* dan IP,

 _Obat Sariawan Paling Top Markotop._

Merasa kurang, Gakushuu menyempatkan diri bertanya pada sebuah forum diskusi _online_ , mereka menyarankan sesuatu yang pedas karena beberapa dari mereka pernah menjajalnya dan mempercepat penyembuhan sariawan.

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Beli obat di apotek, sekalian beli bubur dan bon cabe secara terpisah.

Gakushuu malah bingung sendiri. Bukankah niat awal ingin menginterogasi Yuuma habis-habisan?

"Eum, makasih ya, Asano-kun."

Ya udahlah, sudah terlanjur. Ia akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai.

"Bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena selama ini selalu menyudutkanmu. Tapi...kau tidak masuk hanya karena sariawan?" selidik Gakushuu, lupa akan tujuan utama ia menyambangi kediaman Isogai Yuuma.

"Darimana kau tahu—?" _jangan-jangan Gakushuu main dukun?_

Gakushuu menatap datar. "Itu tidak penting. Jawab aku."

Refleks, kejujurannya berbicara. "Sebenarnya, badanku juga kecapekan karena lembur, jadi—"

Yuuma menutup mulut. Rahasia besarnya bocor dengan sempurna. Siswa-siswi di Kunugigaoka dilarang bekerja. Gakushuu menatap tanpa minat terkait hal itu, masih terlihat sama dan tidak terkejut.

"Lain kali istirahatlah. Dan jaga pola makanmu, perbanyak minum air putih, kekurangan vitamin berakibat buruk, kau tahu?"

Enak ya ngomong doang. Yuuma hanya tersenyum maklum. Makan saja susah apalagi kok mikir obat saat sakit. Positif saja, Gakushuu mana tahu susahnya hidup sebagai orang melarat?

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih sarannya. Apa kau tidak sebaiknya kembali ke sekolah?"

Gakushuu menggeleng mantab. "Tidak, aku akan menunggumu."

Bukankah harusnya Gakushuu yang masuk ke Rumah Sakit?

 _Rumah Sakit Jiwa, maksudnya._

* * *

Selama dua hari Yuuma absen, selama itu lah Gakushuu nyelonong masuk ke teritori kamar via jendela bagai maling. Di saat saudaranya berangkat sekolah dan ibunya pergi ke pasar. Apa dia sengaja?

Diam-diam Yuuma membatin, apakah Gakushuu adalah seorang _stalker?_

"Tidak, aku bukan _stalker_ , oke."

Seolah membaca isi hati Yuuma, Gakushuu berbicara enteng. Sariawan Yuuma sudah agak baikan berkat saran—mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai ceramah—dari Gakushuu. Tidak sia-sia Yuuma minum obat mahal (Yuuma tahu merk obat itu bukan sembarang merk, tidak sengaja pernah melihat di videotron di kota) disertai makan bubur bertabur bon cabe level sepuluh dalam jangka waktu dua dikali dua puluh empat jam. Ternyata walau pun judes, dia baik juga, ya.

 _Eh, apa sih yang Yuuma pikirkan?_

Yuuma tersenyum. Biarlah, yang penting adalah fakta bahwa Gakushuu membantunya untuk sembuh. Bagaimana pun juga, Yuuma tahu diri. "Um, sepertinya aku besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Ini semua berkatmu, terima kasih Asano—"

"Gakushuu saja."

 _Adakah yang punya nomor telpon Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat?_

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N :

Serius saya lupa Isogai manggil Gakugaku tu gmn #dipecut

ditulis dalam jangka waktu dua jam, sambil bertapa di rumah tetangga—hari ini.

Untuk soal bon cabe, sebenernya hasil survey (?) hasilnya pun beragam, pake ab*t*l, minum vitamin, sampe sambel. Temen saya bilang bahwa lebih pas pake sambel, ya kali tar pake wasabi malah berasa Karma (?) #GMN

jadi aku memilih yg beliable di minimarket saja (?) bon cabe kan sudah umum jadi Gakushuu ga repot2 belinya (?) wwwwk makasih buat temen2 yg kumintai pendapat survei Sariawan. Aku sendiri belum pernah nyoba makan sambel pas sariawan, tapi menurut saksi hidup (?) katanya manjur. Tanya aja sama mereka/GMN(2)

Akhir kata makasih sudah baca. Maaf kalau sakit mata.

Special thanks to kak kuo sebagai penyelenggara acara barokah (?) ini dan Nairel Raslain yang bantu upload ehe

Nunggu bon wasabi

siluman panda


End file.
